Benutzer Diskussion:Drudenfusz
Willkommen Hi, Willkommen bei Star Wars - The Old Republic Wiki! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Drudenfusz. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, und kein Admin von hier in der Nähe ist, möchtest du vielleicht die Foren des deutschen Zentralwikis besuchen Avatar (Hilfe | Blog) coler name Adoption If you want to adopt this wiki, it can be arranged. I can make you an admin here, although you'd need to have some more edits here first. Ausir(talk) 08:17, 29. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I will start to work here then. Had so far not seen any response, which encouraged me not much. - Drudenfusz(Tratsch) 22:01 (UTC), 29. Aug. 2010 gründer zwei fragen bist du gründer hier und seit wann exestiert dieses wiki eigentlichGabelahubelaba 12:10, 1. Okt. 2010 (UTC) kameropedia wiki hast du lust hierhttp://de.kameropedia.wikia.com/wiki/Kameropedia_Wiki mal etwas auszuhelfen,binn mir zwar nicht sicher ob du hier so viel zu tuen hast aber du hast sicherlich schon mal einen film gesehen.Gabelahubelaba 12:36, 1. Okt. 2010 (UTC) kriegt man schläge wenn man von anderen wikis kopiert weil ich habe mein wissen über swtkotor leider fast alles verloren.Gabelahubelaba 05:43, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) geht es hier nur um das computerspiel falls ja denn weiß ich leider nichts davonGabelahubelaba 05:48, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) auszeichnungen weißt du wie man diese auszeichnungen für sein eigenes wiki bekommtGabelahubelaba 06:16, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) droiden heim was hältst du davon wenn wir hier ein droiden heim aufmachen dort sind dann verschiedene droiden und jeder benutzer kann sich ein oder zwei für seine benutzer seite aussuchen.Gabelahubelaba 06:19, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) xamar muß das wirklich sein weil ich hab halt nur ahnung von KOTORGabelahubelaba 06:34, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Habe den Artikel man in die KOTOR Wiki verschoben (und auf die Diskussionsseite geschrieben das er von dir sei). - Drudenfusz 05:36 (UTC), 5. Oktober 2010 Design Hast du das Design geändert? Oo Wenn ja, mach dass das weg ist ;) Fand das alte wesentlich besser. Achso ok... Naja ist ja blöd, finde diese übelweißen, grellen Skins einfach nur zum k***** Ilharn 15:36, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Naja, jetzt geht es ja wieder, nach dem Umstellen. War nur grad am Editieren, geh auf speichern und plötzlich alles weiß, und verschoben.. und ich so "SCheiße, was haste nur gemacht... der reisst mir den Kopf ab, wenn der das sieht" xD Ilharn 15:42, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Mach ich was falsch, oder wieso zeigt mein Blog keine Einträge? Sagt dauernd, kein Eintrag vorhanden... einen schreiben. Korrigier mal bitte den einen Titel von Bibleothekar auf Bibliothekar. Ilharn 18:15, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) : Wie lösche ich einen Blog? Ilharn 18:45, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) : Ist markiert. Muss mich erstmal einarbeiten. Hab noch keine Erfahrung mit Wikia Ilharn 19:00, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) : Hab heute schon einiges dabei gelernt. Wird schon werden... Schon 21 uhr durch lol, wie die Zeit vergeht^^ : Irgendwie scheint die Seite ab und an eh etwas zu hakeln, hab grad zehn oder mehr Versuche gebraucht, um ein Bild hochzuladen. : Werd auch nicht mehr lange/viel machen heute Ilharn 19:17, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) : : Ach, die Stubs sind auch eine Vorlage... Das habe ich vorhin verzweifelt gesucht, wie man das macht^^ Ilharn 19:58, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Kein Problem Kein Problem ich Helfe doch gerne ^^ - DeltaCortis U-Boot gibt es im swtor spiel eigentlich auch u-booteMister Drache2 17:35, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) : U-Boote? In Star Wars Spielen? Wie kommst du denn da drauf? 501.legion 16:09, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :: naja star wars und u-boote hast wohl recht gibts sicherlich dort nicht. könnte ja sein zubeispiel die gungas.Mister Drache2 08:57, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::: Das wäre mir jetzt auch nur spontan eingefallen. Aber so weit ich weiß wird es kein U-Boot in dem Spiel geben. 501.legion 13:32, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Kill User You may wanna kill that user: kill him. And the links in your welcome message are quite unreadable, because of the dark blue background, might wanna change that. Darth PandoraTell me more... 17:48, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) : I'm so sorry, but it was only a technical problem! Thanks for restoring ;) 501.legion 17:52, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Informationen zur Jedipedia Hallo Drudenfusz, du hast offenbar schon über eine Partnerschaft mit der Jedipedia nachgedacht und de.jedipedia.wikia.com dafür ins Auge gefasst. Ich möchte dich deshalb hier über die tatsächliche Lage unseres Projektes informieren: Die Ausgabe auf Wikia ist nicht einfach die Jedipedia, jedenfalls nicht die einzige. Premia, der frühere Webmaster des Projektes, hatte im Alleingang die Übergabe der Seite an Wikia beschlossen und vorbereitet, obwohl im Vorfeld deutliche Ablehnung von uns in der Administration geäußert wurde - die restliche Benutzerschaft wurde von ihm gar nicht erst einbezogen. Der überwiegende Teil der etablierten Benutzer sowie nahezu alle Administratoren der Jedipedia haben sich dann angesichts dieses Verhaltens entschlossen, mit eigenem Server und eigener Domain unabhängig zu bleiben. Dies sichert die Zukunftsfähigkeit des Projektes, für das die übrigen Benutzer und wir in den Händen von Wikia keine akzeptable Perspektive sehen. Schließlich möchten wir allen Besuchern und Fans auch weiterhin eine freie, deutschsprachige Star Wars-Enzyklopädie bieten. Deshalb gibt es nun "Jedipedia" auf Wikia sowie die unabhängige, größere und auch deutlich aktivere unabhängige Jedipedia auf Jedipedia.net. Mehr dazu hier und hier. Wir sind immer offen für Partnerschaften und würden uns freuen, neben vielen anderen Communities auch mit euch als TOR-Experten zum gemeinsamen Vorteil zusammen zu arbeiten. Informationen zu Partnerschaften findest du hier. Du erreichst uns jederzeit per E-Mail (kyle@jedipedia.net), in unserem IRC-Channel oder im Wiki. Viele Grüße, Kyle 15:10, 26. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Crew-Fähigkeiten Mittlerweile ist es ja schon klar, welches die ganzen Crewfähigkeiten sind. Wenn man allerdings in den Crewfähigkeiten Text geht, dann sind diese dort noch nicht bestätigt. Ich würde gerne die Überarbeitung übernehmen und wenn du damit einverstanden bist, würde ich auch schon mal zu jedem Beruf einen eigenen Text schreiben. Ich frage lieber erstmal immer nach. Bin seit heute angemeldet. Gruß, Shiyin Shiyin 18:54, 10. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Was geht denn ab mit Mizi02 ? Und ist es eigentlich nötig, noch einmal Link von etwas in den Text zu packen, obwohl dadrunter diese schon sind? Zum Beispiel bei den Regionen ist doch unten nochmal so eine Tabelle mit den Links zu den anderen Regionen. Shiyin 11:22, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Mailpostfach Hi Drudenfusz, lösch doch bitte ein paar E-Mails aus deinem web.de-Postfach. Buddybuddybuddy 16:05, 20. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Bilder und Text Hi, im Monobookskin (Wikia hab ich nicht getestet) steht der Text bis auf einen Millimeter am Bild bzw. zur Infobox. Also sehr nahe, für meine Augen zu nahe. Vielleicht kannst du den Abstand zur Infobox vergrößern, falls du das auch so siehst. Buddybuddybuddy 14:15, 22. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Unterstützungsangebot Hi Drudenfusz. Mein Name ist Micha / ElBosso und ich bin Teil des deutschen Wikia-Teams. Da die Veröffentlichung von SWTOR kurz vor der Türe steht, würde ich dir und auch den anderen Aktiven hier gerne den Vorschlag machen, euch ein wenig unter die Arme zu greifen. Falls es also irgendetwas gibt, wobei ihr Hilfe benötigt, könnt ihr euch gerne bei mir melden. Ich selbst hätte schon den ein oder anderen Vorschlag für die Hauptseite parat, über den man nachdenken könnte. *Den Hintergrund ein wenig überarbeiten, indem man die Ränder ein bisschen sanfter in den Hintergrund übergehen lässt. Möglicherweise auch zu beiden Seiten einen markanten Vertreter beider Parteien, bspw. links Republik/Jedi, rechts Imperium/Sith. *Die Screenshots durch einen Slider mit Links zu den wichtigstens Seiten ersetzen und höher auf der Seite anbringen. Evtl. eine kleinere Galerie einführen *Die Videos verschieben und stattdessen die Blogs nach oben schieben. Die Blogvorschau ein wenig kürzen. *Die neue Navigationsleiste für schnelleren Zugang zu mehr der wichtigsten Seiten sowie den Chat für bessere Absprachen anknipsen. Teile mir einfach mal mit, was du von diesen Vorschlägen hältst und sag Bescheid, wenn du anderweitig Unterstützung brauchst. Gruß, Micha (Talk) 15:11, 5. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Nachtrag bzgl. Navigationsleiste: Ich habe mich noch einmal schlau gemacht und wollte dir nicht vorenthalten, dass die neue Navigationsleiste im Laufe des nächsten Jahres in jedem Wiki aktiviert wird. Gruß, Micha (Talk) 09:43, 7. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Bzgl. Bilder Wie sieht es denn mit Bildern aus KOTOR bzw. KOTOR II aus? Mand'alor der Bewahrer ist ja Canderous Ordo aus KOTOR und wird zumindest im Artikel Mand'alor der Geringere erwähnt. Micha (Talk) 17:11, 8. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Fraktionen Ist die Angabe der Fraktionen in den Infoboxen der Charaktere denn für dich relevant? Sprich das imperiale / republikanische Abzeichen um die Namen in den Infoboxen. Den Parameter gibt es zwar, habe ihn im Wiki allerdings noch bei fast keinen Charakteren angegeben gesehen. Ich würde mir mal die Mühe machen und das bei sämtlichen Infoboxen nachtragen, wenn du mir das okay gibst (am Ende wäre es sonst unerheblich und die Arbeit war umsonst ;-). Desweiteren werde ich mal für Infoboxen eine Art Dokumentation erstellen, so dass man auf den Seiten der Boxen gleich sieht, welche Parameter möglich sind. Das ist dann m.E. übersichtlicher. P.S.: Antworte mir dieses Mal bitte auf deiner Seite hier. Das macht Diskussionen einfacher nachvollziehbar ;-) Micha (Talk) 08:16, 10. Dez. 2011 (UTC) "Also meine Wenigkeit hat in vier stunden oder so nur vier Level geschaft... gebe aber auch zu ziemlich zu trödeln (mache Notizen für die Wiki neben dem Spielen)." Hehe, du Fleißiger! ^^ Was für Notizen machst du dir so? Du spielst Republik richtig? 79.213.58.158 22:30, 14. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Ja, spiele Republik (Jedi-Botschafter um genau zu sein). Bin inzwischen Stufe acht und habe einige Notizenm zum Botschafter und Tython gemacht. - Drudenfusz(diplomacy) 09:38, 15. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hallo, leider kann ich wegen des Spam-Schutzfilters nicht direckt auf die Diskussionsseite schreiben und bei dem Editor den er danach versucht zu öffnen bleibt die Seite immer hängen, also mach ich das mal eben kurzerhand hier, hoffe das ist in Ordnung: Mir ist aufgefallen, daß es auf der Seite bisher nur eine einzige Missionsbeschreibung gibt. Ist das so gewollt? Wenn nicht würde ich nämlich, sofern das in Ordnung geht, von Zeit zu Zeit mal ein paar Missionsbeschreibungen erstellen. Caradan 01:20, 7. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Bin schon ne weile hier auf dem Wiki unterwegs und haben ich jetz mal angemeldet, werd mich ma bisschen umsehen und hier und da mal was Hinzufügen.Umbranoctis 14:01, 24. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Bug on swtor wiki Hi, Somehow there's an bug on the English swtor wiki. I can't make any edits. Not as a registered user or as a unregistered user. It says that I need to log in, and if I'm logged out, the whole edit page goes blank and can't add something. Do you experience the same kind of problems? --Darth Stefan (Talk) 07:45, 25. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Attribute Hi Drudenfusz, ich weiß nicht wie der Befehl ist um eine Weiterleitung zu machen, aber kannst du die Seite "Attribut" erstellen und zu deiner Seite "Attribute" weiterleiten? Grüße Warui Kuma 09:54, 25. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Hi, ich wollte auch mal "Hallo" sagen. Ich bin durch Zufall auf die Seite gestoßen und da ich in meiner Freizeit eh gerne schreibe, werde ich mich hier mal versuchen mich mit einzubringen. Am Anfang denke ich werde ich erstmal ein wenig Korrekturlesen und ähnliches. Ich bin aber auch schon dabei diverse Fahrzeuge aus SWTOR zu sammeln um da einen Beitrag drüber zu machen... So far und bis denn Feyri'il 12:47, 25. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ein Überbleibsel aus SWG (Misona Skullsplitter von Europe-FarStar) grüßt den Admin. Der Name Drudenfusz war mir noch in Erinnerung (in positiver) Grüße Mike_Skully Mike Skully (Diskussion) 11:49, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Admin, hab mich mal etwas umgeschaut :) In den letzten Blog-Beiträgen sind zwei ohne Sinn und Bezug bzw. jenseits jeder Rechtschreibung - kann man die Löschen? m.E. nehmen die unnötig Platz weg. und verwirren wenn man sich ernsthaft mit den Blog-Beiträgen auseinandersetzen mag. Es handelt sich um "Berufe" und "Yoda" Weitere Fragen: Gibt es die Möglichkeit so etwas wie persönliche Nachrichten an Member zu senden, oder muss das über die Diskussion geschehen? In den Herausforderungen sieht man ja nur die TOP20 der Mitglieder. Allerdings sind schon 130 Lichtschwertbesitzer hier. Gibt es eine Auflistung aller? Bzw. kann man in der Rangliste irgendwie blättern? Aktuell ist ja nicht viel los, aber wenn es mal mehr sind, wäre es schon für einige interessant zu wissen wer sich mit wieviel Punkten vor und hinter einem befindet. Gruß Mike_Skully Mike Skully (Diskussion) 15:55, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Drudenfusz, bitte schau mal ins Forum, ich habe dort einen Vorschlag gepostet für einen übersichtlichen Kategorienbaum. Ich erkläre mich auch dazu bereit bei Annahme meines Vorschlages diesen Einzurichten, zu Pflegen und Usern zu Helfen die richtige Kategorie zu finden. Mike Skully (Diskussion) 14:10, 11. Jan. 2013 (UTC)